Lazy Morning
by warblerslushie
Summary: Blaine really should be getting ready for class, but honestly, he can't help but get sidetracked. Especially when his husband looks absolutely adorable. MPREG.


Lazy Morning

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, but with mpreg!Kurt this time! Yay! Anyway, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped out of the bathroom and yawned, his tired eyes sweeping the dim room as he struggled to wake up. He slept through his first alarm and almost slept through the second one until his husband nudged him awake, urging him to get up before he was late for class. Missing class wasn't something he really did, especially since it was his final year at NYADA and while he was incredibly close to graduating, being a good student was ridiculously important to him, no matter how exhausted he was.<p>

Yawning once more, he crept over to his dresser and dug out a fresh pair of underwear, much too tired to try and pick out an outfit for the day. It only took him a second to decide to shower first and _then_ find something to wear, so, stretching, he turned to head back into the bathroom before a movement caught his eye. It was Kurt twisting a bit in their king-sized bed, one hand gently resting on his stomach while he slept on his back - which just so happened to be one of the only resting positions he found comfortable anymore now that he was six months pregnant.

_Pregnant._

God, that was something Blaine never expected to happen in a million years, let alone the couple years they'd been married. Their second wedding anniversary came with the surprise of an unplanned pregnancy and while the two of them were shocked to find out they were expecting, both boys were ecstactic that their family was expanding.

Plus, pregnancy looked _so _good on Kurt.

It was cliche, Blaine knew it, but Kurt practically _glowed_ from how happy he was. He was constantly humming, marvelling at his belly as their child grew inside of him, and there were days that Blaine would come home and find his husband surrounded by parenting magazines and what-to-expect books, dark-rimmed glasses perched on his nose as he skimmed through articles on having a healthy pregnancy and how to care for your baby. It was those days that Blaine loved the most; because, to him, those were the times he really got to watch Kurt grow and change. His husband was doing everything to absorb all the knowledge that he could in order to readily bring their baby into the world and Blaine _loved _it.

Smiling, Blaine stepped closer to the bed and admired his sleeping husband, staring at the way Kurt's long lashes splayed along the apples of his cheeks. His porcelain colored skin looked so pale in the blue light of the early morn, but his cheeks were rosy, glowing, and he looked so ethereal that Blaine debated on whether or not he wanted to climb back into bed and snuggle up with him and his swollen belly.

"You should really get in the shower," a thick, sleep-laced voice interrupted and he smirked, leaning against the edge of the mattress.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"Well your son decided that he wanted to tap dance his daddy awake before you left for school, so... I'm up." Kurt stretched his long arms out and then rubbed his hand over his stomach, smiling sleepily at Blaine as he blinked his tired eyes open and closed. "What are you doing anyway? You're usually in the shower by now."

"I just got caught up in the moment... you know, watching my gorgeous husband sleep, looking all beautiful and pregnant with our child."

"God, Blaine. I'm waiting for you to puff your chest out. You're preening, Mr. Proud Papa."

"What can I say? I'm excited," Blaine beamed, climbing onto the bed to plop down next to his husband. Like a magnet, his hand immediately went to press against Kurt's belly and he grinned when tiny movements bumped his palm. "This is so cool."

"I'm so glad you get to feel him move now. I felt a little selfish hogging him all to myself."

Another round of kicks bounced against his palm and Blaine smiled, nuzzling his cheek against Kurt's shoulder. His hand continued to rub circles against Kurt's warm belly, his fingers gently caressing the swell where their child grew. Breathlessly, he looked up at his husband through his eyelashes and exhaled a quiet, "I love you."

Kurt laughed, his voice still scratchy from sleep, and he placed one of his hands on top of Blaine's. "I love you too, honey... but you should really get ready for class or you're going to be late."

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here," Blaine whispered, curling his arm around Kurt's waist as he tugged the love of his life closer to his body. Eyelashes fluttering, he closed his eyes and breathed in his husband's clean scent, warm and spicy with a hint of soap, the scent he smelled in his dreams and relished in when he was awake. Beside him, Kurt sighed happily and snuggled into Blaine's cozy embrace, making the younger man smile at their closeness. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?" His husband's voice was laced with humor. _He knew._

_"_I'm definitely skipping class today. I like it much better here anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was inspired by a lovely mpreg!Kurt art by tumblr artist suitfer. If you go on my tumblr, I've reblogged the photo and you can view it if you'd like. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
